


Let The Nerves Go

by malec_all_the_way



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, First Time, Gay, Homosexual, Intimacy, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Shy Alec Lightwood, Steamy, Virgin Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, jerking off, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_all_the_way/pseuds/malec_all_the_way
Summary: Magnus is taking his usual morning shower in the bathroom, while Alec is still in bed outside, struggling with a little - big - problem.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 20





	Let The Nerves Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just another piece of Malec’s pretty heated moments! Let me know what you think, and as always, enjoy xx

Alec couldn’t express how much he loved Magnus’ silky sheets in his king-sized bed. They were carressing his sensitive skin, hugging his pale body in a way he had never thought a lifeless material ever could - in the Institute, his simple grey blanket was rather harsh, and it even occasionally caused his thighs and back to be itchy from being irritated overnight, that’s why he picked up the habit of wearing pijamas, even though he liked the idea of sleeping in only boxers way more.  
Ever since he had become more comfortable with and around Magnus, he would often sleep in just his black briefs again, cuddling his boyfriend under the soft blankets - but never doing more, not yet. Alec had been thinking of this for some while now.  
The young shadowhunter turned on his back, letting his arm fall on the left side of the bed - it was painfully empty, the cloud-like pillow cold like a piece of ice, meaning its owner had left a long time ago. When Alec realized that the continously buzzing sound was coming from the bathroom, he figured Magnus was probably in the middle of his morning routine, which included an often hours long shower, numerous hairmasks, and who knows how many more creamy products with labels written on a different language...  
The younger let out a big yawn as he stretched his long arms. He had only woken up a couple of minutes ago, and even though he felt relaxed and utterly comfortable because of the warmth surrounding him, there was something... something tiny, almost unnoticiable but not quite, which was still bothering him somehow. It didn’t take long for Alec to realize his problem, which was maybe not as small as it was described above.  
The shadowhunter looked towards to the bathroom door, considering his possibilities - should he just let his morning erection go away? But he was completely alone, afterall, and Magnus always took time with his self-care... Alec scoffed at his own thoughts, once again being annoyed at how nervous he suddenly got. What on Earth would happen if the warlock came in? He wants it, for God’s sake! He wants it really, really bad. Nerves are natural, he is a damn virgin, and Magnus is probably one of the most experienced man on this planet, but that doesn’t mean Alec doesn’t want it to finally happen. There are no better or nicer way to say this: he was horny for his boyfriend. It’s as simple as that.  
After a few seconds of encouraging himself, the shadowhunter finally let his right hand going lower on his body - his fingertips started at his hairy, waving chest, and they slowly made their way down until his defined abs. Alec stopped for a moment there, and he let out a deep sigh before finally touching himself carefully, barely grabbing his thick shaft, not stroking it yet. He closed his eyes automatically, and he couldn’t help but suddenly twitch against his palm when the thought of him doing this while Magnus was literally a wall away from him, settled in. The warlock could come in at any moment, and Alec would be right there, jerking off under the silky, royal red blanket... the shadowhunter let out the smallest, most desperate moan as he moved his grip up and down on himself, repeating the movement again and again, until he was absolutely rock-hard. His dick was leaking with pre-cum, and he couldn’t help but constantly fantasize about Magnus, his perfect body, caramel skin, and that beautiful pair of eyes...  
A good minute had passed, and Alec was already chasing his high, his mind wondering off to secret places where nothing else existed except for his intense orgasm which he was eager to finally reach. His hand automatically fastened up, his strong fingers were holding his cock firmer, his trembling legs were squirming and his held-back moans were becoming a tiny bit louder than he intended to. Once he started, he just couldn’t seem to stop - he was sinking into his amazing pleasure deeper and deeper, even through the sudden stop of the low, buzzing sound from the bathroom, which he unfortunately - or fortunately? - didn’t hear at all.  
A few seconds later, Alec felt a strong breeze of warm, steamy air hitting him right in the face, and his eyes immediately shot open while his full lips were still a tiny bit apart from each other, giving the idea of a delightful whimper just leaving his mouth a moment ago. The shadowhunter let his dick go quickly and pushed himself up all the way so he was sitting against the headboard, the soft blanket falling on his lap, emphasizing his painfully pulsing erection even more. He couldn’t help but swallow in embarrassment as he was staring at Magnus for a few seconds before he looked away - the warlock was standing right there in the doorframe, wearing nothing but a pair of silver pants, his form was surrounded by the fog from behind, which was the result of the hot shower he had just taken.  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” The warlock finally said, since it seemed like Alec was not about to form words any time soon. In fact, his face even got more red when Magnus spoke to him - which of course, worried the older. The view was just as arousing as it was shocking, and he definitely didn’t want his boyfriend to stop, or feel awkward because of masturbating. He quickly continued his chain of thoughts, finally walking up to the bed and sitting down on the left side - he let his gaze discover the shadowhunter carefully as he was talking. Gosh, how beautiful a person could be... “Don’t mind me. You can finish it.” His voice was encouraging and low, similar to the tone he used when he whispered sweet nothings in Alec’s ear while they were occasionally making out.  
The younger gulped nervously as he finally looked back at Magnus, still a little blushed and stiffened up. He wasn’t quite sure if the warlock only said the last sentence for his sake, or because he actually didn’t have a problem with Alec jacking off in his very bed. The older immediately sensed the uncertain feels the other was having inside his mind, and he fortunately interpreted them exactly the way they were supposed to be understood.  
“Alexander. I would like you to finish it. And if you don’t mind having a bit of an audience, I would be more than happy to watch.” Magnus assured the other with all honesty, not breaking their intense eye contact once. “Of course, if you don’t want to continue, or would like to continue but without me in here, there are no problems nor hard feelings. Just let me know.” Alec slowly nodded at those words - it was obvious that this was what he needed to get some of his braveness back. Before he would have lost his courage again, he quickly laid back the way he was a couple minutes ago, and reached under the supple blanket, touching his dick, which was not as hard as it used to be, but it didn’t soften all the way up yet.  
As the shadowhunter slowly started to work on himself again, Magnus soon silently laid next to him on his side, watching all the little twitches, changes in his boyfriend’s face expression. It was unbelivably hot - it even resulted the warlock’s bulge growing in his tight pants rapidly, but he didn’t want to pay any attention to that at the moment, he only wanted to carve every small detail of his boyfriend in his brain, so deep that he wouldn’t ever forget.  
It took some time for Alec to completely get over one of the most embarrassing moment in his life, which he knew damn well that was an exaggeration which will eventually fade away. When the shadowhunter completely got used to the present of Magnus in the same bed as him while jerking off, it didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to get hard again, his cock was reacting to his long fingers really well. He shut his eyes and pressed his lips together so only a thin line was visible, a few muffled whimpers escaping from the back of his throat meanwhile.  
“Let your voice out, Darling. I want to hear how you moan.” Magnus suddenly spoke - even though Alec didn’t see him, his voice said it all instead. Every letter, word and sentence which left the warlock’s mouth were praising him like crazy, practically screaming from arousement and enjoyment from watching his boyfriend - the shadowhunter was not experienced at all, but the enthusiasm in the tone that Magnus used was more than clear, and it suddenly made him feel incredibly confident and... sexy. Alec’s hand suddenly got faster under the thick blanket. He felt very sexy indeed - he felt sexy, because Magnus obviously thought he was sexy, and that made the shadowhunter smile like an idiot as he finally opened the way for his desperate whines and needy moans. They were like sweet honey to Magnus’ ears.  
“Good... you are so fucking pretty like this, Dear...” The warlock whispered as he leaned closer, pressing a few tiny kisses on the side of Alec’s sweaty neck, right around the vein - they were teasing, ticklish and wet, and they immediately sent a huge pulse of intense pleasure right down to the younger’s cock, making him basically scream out from his suddenly approaching orgasm, his high-pitched sound echoed through the whole bedroom. It lasted for long minutes, and Magnus was basically swallowing the fantastic view of his boyfriend like he had been thirsty for over a century before.  
The shadowhunter was panting hard and loud as he soon pulled his messy hand out from under the now dirty sheet. When his foggy gaze landed on his fingers, covered with the white, sticky liquid, his face turned as red as a tomato.  
“I’m sorry...” he mumbled, but at least now he looked directly at Magnus as he was talking to him. The warlock only smiled forgivingly as he made all the evidence disappear with a simple flick of his wrist - right after that was taken care of, he simply wrapped both of his arms around Alec’s sweat-glazed torso, and gently pulled him into a tight hug, giving him a lovely cheek kiss. The shadowhunter immediately melted into the strong, yet caring touch. Strangely enough, he loved this form of affection even more than before, now that his body had recently experienced its absolute highest.  
“You should try to rest some now. I know you are probably tired...” The warlock whispered in Alec’s black hair, making the younger grin like a crazy teenager into his wide shoulder. He really was feeling quite exhausted, but at the same time, he couldn’t wait to do this all over again, and to further experience more with his boyfriend. Despite these very hormon-driven thoughts of his, he quietly nodded and closed his eyes, taking Magnus’ wise advice. He soon did drift off to sleep, feeling safer and more taken care off than ever before.


End file.
